I need a Doctor
by Words-of-Misfortune
Summary: Koda, who served under Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbosa has turned up in the One Piece world when Blackbeard has taken over the Black Pearl. She gets picked up by the Heart Pirates and is wanting revenge against the fearsome pirate who caused the whole problem and get back to her own world and the Black Pearl. But can she leave Law?


The cool wind breeze and hot burning sun was enough to make Koda feel gloomy. Her small ship had been capsized not far from here, leaving her to fend off the sharks by herself. Remembering back to the event, she froze, feeling a cool shiver roll down her spine as she remembered it. Glancing down at her hands, her fingers touched her red knuckles.

_It had happened so fast…_She thought weakly, remembering the green flash of light. At first, she thought she was going to go to Davy Jones's locker, or well, Will Turner's Locker now. That was when Blackbeard had taken over the ship and turned the ship itself alive with his voodoo magic. It scared the crap out of her. All her friends were being taken by the ship; she had merely escaped with her life. Thrown into the water, she was trying to escape when the light occurred. Logically, she thought she had died. After all, she turned up in a small boat surrounded by sharks. It was just when the sharks attacked her did she realise that she wasn't dead, well not quite yet.

Placing her hands on her hips she continued to walk. Her boots squelched noisily, and she was grateful of the loose clothes she wore and thankful that she had not lost her hat in the entire ruckus. In truth, she almost looked like another Captain Jack Sparrow, which was what she was aiming for from the beginning. Jack Sparrow had been her idol, just like Captain Barbosa. But she was a pirate, and she was willingly and a little bit reluctant to follow the man with the ship. When they had ditched Jack behind, she was unhappy like the rest of the five man squad that had followed Jack in all his adventures but Barbosa was neither a Captain anyone should deny nor a bad one to work under.

With thoughts on both of her captains and the crew, she wondered what had become of them. Jack, the un-dead monkey would surely be alive as it was impossible to kill him and nearly impossible to keep him apart from the ship and his master and out of trouble. Shaking her head, Koda slapped herself with both of her hands to keep herself focused. She needed to worry about herself. Her crew, captain and friends were gone. She was stranded on an island, in a place she had no idea existed. More importantly, whatever had happened had given her inhumane like strength. She never deemed it possible that she could punch a shark and live to tell the tale with just a few bite marks on her leg that were still stinging. She had punched a shark once before but that still left her with scars on her belly and back. What was so different now?

Coming to a clearing and meeting the beach again, she surveyed the water. Maybe she really was dead. The idea amused her slightly. Dead and powerful, it would be something that Jack would want.

Feeling tears about to spill, Koda rubbed her sore eyes as she continued walking. "Don't be stupid, Koda. You aren't supposed to be a wimpy girl." She growled, sighing she moved behind some boulders only to stop in fright at the sight before her. There was a small group of men…and a bear that was dressed up and standing as if he was like everyone else. She stepped back and they noticed her and she couldn't help but cringe. Holding up a finger she opened her mouth to say something but nothing but an 'ah' noise came out. Seeing as it was a pointless battle, she turned around and walked away, only to be stopped by a young man.

"Ooh, shit." She said simply, noticing a strange aura coming off him. He had a strange sword sheathed but it seemed like he was ready to use it. There were no emotions on his voice but yet, Koda sensed that something was there. He too wore a hat and clothes but it was all so strange and different. She couldn't even describe what it looked like…it was just weird.

"Get out of my way." Koda growled and he smirked, lifting one hand to his sword. She smirked too, reaching down to her sword, but she was grabbing at thin air. Glancing down, her sword was nowhere in sight. Glancing up at the man with a desperate look, she smiled as an apology, waving goodbye instead and turned around to run away like Jack would. But she was stopped by the men she just saw…and the bear.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The man behind her demanded.

"Me? Well, I'm Koda." Koda explained, twisting around to smile kindly at them while stepping back out to sea. "And as for why I'm here? That's a very good question. I'm looking for sea turtle mate, seen any?" She grinned cheekily at them all while the men, besides the scary 'leader' for he could only be the leader looked at each other and shrug.

"No?"

"Too bad, well goodbye!" She cheerfully waved and started heading away before the man once again stopped her.

"What do you need with the turtles?" He demanded and Koda looked at him incredulously. How could he not know? "Isn't it obvious? To make them into a raft. Now, I really need to get going-" She didn't finish though as he pointed his sword at her. Behind her, she could see his men cringe in fear for some reason. Was their leader that scary?

"Are you a spy from the marines or…for another pirate? Who do you work for?" He demanded.

Koda had one eye half closed as she thought about it. "No one, I choose my own life." She shrugged. "Though you could consider I'm apart of Captain Barbosa's crew…well Captain Jack Sparrow." As it was, she would follow both of these men hell in back. Maybe Jack Sparrow as he tended to have a lot more fun on his adventures and she loved seeing him in action. But seeing both of the memorable captains together was a sight to see. "I once was a crew member of the Black Pearl and I don't know what you mean by pirate." Unconsciously, she glanced towards her wrist where the horrible branding of the letter 'P' lay.

"Once? Never heard of the ship." He replied while Koda looked shocked.

"N-never heard of the Black Pearl! A ship that can even out sail the Flying Dutchmen? The fastest ship on the Caribbean Seas?" She growled, stepping forward despite the threat of the sword. The man smirked, obviously enjoying her reaction a lot more than he should. "On what rock have you been living under! _That_ ship is famous! It has outrun and face the East India Trading Centre fleet!"

"You seem quite proud."

"O-of course, I've been with Captain Jack Sparrow on all of his adventures, even if he's abandoned, he's the best Captain ever." She frowned, wondering what was going to happen. Nothing good. She looked over her shoulder, noticing a ship on the horizon. She could just make out its sails. It was a strange looking ship. "Ah, a ship. I wonder if they can take me to Tortuga." She murmured out loud.

"Tortuga?" The man questioned, seeming quite shocked.

"Eh? You don't know Tortuga? The best place to pick up men, ship and rum. Reminds me, where am I?"

"You're on an island in the New World."

"Huh? No, be serious where am I?"

"In New World."

"I said be serious, you asshole! Where am I? There's no such thing as 'New World'?" She mimicked his voice, sneering at him and started to feel really pissed. "Screw this shit. I knew I must be in Davy Jones's Locker, I'm dead and I'm going to be seeing his squid face soon or…maybe Will Turner. Hmm, not bad after all." Koda grinned at this. If she played her cards right, she could sail the seas with him. That would be cool and it's not like she's restricted to just water.

The man did not seem impressed, but turned around to see what Koda had been pointing at. His crew yelled in surprise. "I-it's Blackbeard!" They cried in which Koda joined in. "What? He's here too!" She yelled, jumping back and causing the man to stare at her. "Do you know Blackbeard?"

"N-not personally but I would stick my sword in his belly!" She cursed, remembering what happened to her crew.

"Hmm, well my name is Trafalgar Law. You can come aboard my ship for now. Blackbeard shouldn't have noticed us and we would get away. Let's get back." He declared to his crew which immediately departed, running towards what Koda could not recognise. All of a sudden it rose higher, revealing to be some sort of ship, it too looked weird and didn't exactly have any sails. "Come on, I'll let you stay with us. We are the Heart Pirates." This time he grinned and while Koda frowned at a such a strange thing, she followed either way.

_If they are the heart pirates, than what am I? _She mused, tapping her bottom lip thoughtfully. Nothing truly struck her with Barbosa, unless you counted the fact he had turned into a zombie when they had not returned the Aztec gold, or the goddess Calypso in human form had brought him back from the dead. Perhaps the Monkey Pirates with his love in his monkey Jack? Or perhaps the Sparrow Pirates. She may not have Jack Sparrow now, but she would proudly bear the sparrow on her back, just like he did except he had a bird on his wrist.

Following the crew, she stared around the dock, taking in everything, her attention always going back to the bear that could talk. Jack the un-dead monkey never spoke and was always troublesome to the point it pissed many people off. "Hey, what are you staring off for? Get down below, we are going under." He exclaimed, making Koda even more confused than she already was.

What did he mean going under? Did he mean going under water or something? "Eh? What do you mean? What sort of…ship is this? Is it a ship?" Law seemed amused at her antics but just gestured for her to follow him. Doing as he said, Koda watched in awe as the men began to relax. After a few more minutes of preparing the ship was moving and submerging underwater. "What the hell?" In response, Law laughed.

"You've never seen a submarine before?"

"A submarine?" She frowned, crossing her arms above her chest and shook her head. "Nope, never heard of it. Wow, this sure would be handy. Though you guys might get to glimpse at the Flying Dutchmen." She said in awe, running to the window to see outside, trying to search for the legendary ship that had brought fear to the hearts of many sailors.

"I've never heard of the Flying Dutchmen. Anyway, where are you from? You don't look like you're from around here." Law asked and Koda eagerly nodded her head as she relaxed in one of the seats. This place was so strange.

"Ah…I was born and raised in Tortuga." She grinned. "It's…well, I don't know where it is really from here." She admitted, not missing the place at once. "It's a place where law breakers can meet up and not get into trouble. Pirates and bandits come to pick up rum, new crew members and…refresh their minds on being a lady."

"Are there any female bears?" The bear asked and he earned a shout from two men who yelled at him.

"Ah…not that I recall…" _No bears talk where I'm from either_, she wanted to add but decided she best not mention it. "Where are you from? I don't recognise any of you? Though, I haven't been around long enough like Jack or Barbosa."

"We are the Heart Pirates." One of the crew members picked up. "Our captain, Law has a high bounty of 440,000,000 beri." The crew grinned proudly while he only smirked. Koda nodded her head, not truly understanding. She knew it sounded like a lot of money, but she could say so for herself and she didn't understand this Beri. She truly must be in some place foreign.

"Before any further, what is your relationship with Blackbeard." Law demanded. "I don't want _him_ following after me." And Koda nodded in agreement. After seeing Blackbeard for herself, she didn't want to either.

"Yeah sorry…well…it was just your average night when he came…"

**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit slow for you. I can't promise you it'll get better but whatever! YOLO! Anyway, I'm sorry if characters seem out of place, I tried my best :P**


End file.
